Under currently known ink jet printing system, when printheads first introduce ink to the system, the filters are typically only filled approximately ½ to ¾ full. With an only partially filled filter, problems can occur in operating the system. Problems particularly arise when trying to fill the remaining filter once pressure and flow are established. By closing one valve and opening another, a first filter at least partially filled requires a large pressure increase to fully wet out and at least partially fill the second filter. This large pressure increase is expensive, requiring additional energy, and with the increase in pressure, the potential to strain the system increases, causing leaks from other lines or seas.
A need exists for a method that will introduce ink into a printhead with a series of steps that will fill two printhead ink filters to a full position thereby controlling the amount of fluid that may weep from the printhead and minimize the pressure peaks that may occur that accidentally opening a shutdown valve in the system.
The embodied methods herein are designed to meet this need.